


Advantage

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Dark City (1998), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, May/December Romance, Older Man/Younger Man, Pern au, dragons made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyrlingmaster F'lin's biggest problem with allowing young boys to Impress is seeing young green riders get taken advantage of when their dragon mates. What he doesn't realize is that maybe some of them are the ones doing the taking....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Leon's 15. It could have been worse, yo. Canon set the stage for sex with 14 year olds. Which is, er, what inspired this, actually.   
> That's your warning.

F’lin and Lorath had fought thread for twenty years before he’d been made weyrlingmaster at Fort Weyr. The weyrleaders’ confidence in him, a mere blue rider, was the highest praise he could ever hope to receive. But he and Lorath had worked hard for this. They’d drilled meticulously until every formation, every maneuver was picture perfect, they took escort service whenever they could be assigned, and had spent most of their free time helping the previous weyrlingmaster, who had now gone to a well-deserved retirement.

It wasn’t just about dedication, of course. Being the weyrlingmaster required an unshakable strength of character. It was terribly, heartbreakingly too common for a new rider and his dragon to push the bonds of their training out of excitement or in a need to show off. Every hatching had at least one weyrling who met with an accident from overconfidence, and usually those accidents were fatal. Being weyrlingmaster meant being able to cope with having your heart broken time and again.

That would be the hardest thing, F’lin knew. But his hope was that the discipline he’d built with Lorath could help keep these boys safe.

“They’re getting younger every year,” he remarked to the weyrwoman beside him as he watched a small boy happily cross the hatching grounds with a blue Dragon galloping alongside that was already a head taller than he was. The boy had to be at least 12 to qualify to be a candidate, but he hardly looked it.

Serrah laughed. “They do, but we don’t have many options. At the rate Queens clutch during a pass, we’ve had to search the 12 to 14-year-olds just to give the hatchlings enough of a choice. They’ll still be old enough to fight thread for a few years before the pass is over. Even if it is mostly from the safety of your weyrling wing.”

F’lin regarded Serrah as she watched over the results of her Queen’s hatching with pride. With her large dark eyes and plump lips, Serrah was widely considered to be one of the most beautiful Queen riders in Pern. He remembered when she’d stood as candidate, her then long chestnut hair cascading in shining curls over her shoulders. He’d known as soon as she impressed that bronze riders would fight as fiercely over her as their dragons would over her Queen, and he wondered what things would have been like if Lorath had been a bronze. But then, he’d never felt a particularly strong sexual affinity towards anyone beyond the few times a year that Lorath would chase and catch a green dragon in a mating flight. He had no desire to share Serrah’s weyr.

Not that the weyrwoman had ever seemed inclined to take a weyrmate. He found the two of them alike in that way. He’d been surprised when Serrah had admitted to being with child, and as far as he knew she still hadn’t acknowledged the father to anyone. Between her softly rounding figure and beaming pride, Serrah looked faintly radiant. He was happy for her; Serrah had always had a gift with the weyr’s youth, and with the pass coming to an end soon, she’d even have time to help raise her own.

“Little Analeth chose well, I think,” Serrah remarked, watching the tiny Queen hatchling as she bolted down food as fast as her new rider could feed her. “Her new rider is that beastholder’s daughter we searched from Keroon. She was my top pick. She was apprenticing to be a beast healer.”

F’lin tried to remember the girl’s name; Serrah had taken care of the female candidates prior to the hatching. “Maye, right?”

Serrah nodded. “Perhaps once Analeth is old enough to fly we’ll send them to High Reaches in exchange for the Queen egg that’s in Kheironth’s clutch right now. They have a talented Weyrhealer. It would be a good match for training.”

F’lin nodded. It would give northerly weyr a bit more bloodline diversity as well. It was always a concern when a Queen showed a continued preference towards a bronze with the same parentage as herself, though because the High Reaches Queen who had clutched them both was originally from Ista, the bloodlines were still fairly clean. And High Reaches’ new young weyrleaders had shown such promise in their first few months of leadership that he rather hoped the pairing would continue. Their dragons had certainly clutched very well: 38 eggs, including a Queen.

“All of the new hatchlings have been assigned to hatchling weyrs, sir,” said a voice behind him. F’lin turned, giving a warm smile to the boy who had been one of his youngest weyrlings prior to this hatching. Brown haired L’eon had been barely into his 13th turn when he’d impressed his dragon, and while F’lin had his misgivings at first, the boy had been one of the most dedicated and reliable young riders of his hatching. No dragonrider could join a fighting wing until their 16th turn, and F’lin was selfishly glad to be able to keep L’eon to help with the new weyrlings for the next year. He’d become particularly fond of the boy.

“Time to go congratulate our new class, then,” F’lin said with a smile, turning to Serrah. “If you’ll excuse me, my dear?”

Serrah smiled and nodded. “I promised the Masterharper I’d update him with the details of our new dragonriders.”

Beside him, L’eon let out a slow breath as they watched her walk away. “The most beautiful Queen rider and all of Pern, they say. You ever wish you rode a bronze, Sir?”

F’lin turned and started walking towards the weyrling weyrs. “Not my style, L’eon. Besides, Lorath is more than satisfied chasing the occasional green.”

He watched L’eon flush darkly and immediately knew the reason. The boy’s green, Eluneth, had reached maturity a few months ago along with the other greens from his hatching; it wouldn’t be long before he experienced his first mating flight. A few of his hatching had already flown. F’lin supposed that was probably the biggest reason for his concern about letting such young riders impress. It would be different if they could somehow restrict the mating flights of the young greens to other dragons in their age group, rather than leaving them vulnerable to older riders. Still, F’lin did what he could to prepare them for it; several of the weyr’s green riders were more than happy to visit the boys at his request to tell them about the birds and the greens and how best to ready themselves for their female dragon’s passion.

He clapped the youth on his shoulder, realizing how much taller the boy had gone over the past few months. With his fine features and shy smile, L’eon would be sure to turn heads once he filled out more. “Don’t worry on it, L’eon. Eluneth will fly true.”

The boy gave him a shy smile and nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

F’lin didn’t think about it again for the next few days; the days following a hatching were always his busiest. Despite still having 12 riders from the previous hatching still in his wing to help him, the days were still a blur of helping new dragonriders feed, bathe, oil, and feed their new hatchlings some more. When Lorath firmly informed him halfway through one afternoon that he was about to go chase a green, F’lin was halfway through helping oil a squirming young bronze, and was half covered in the slippery substance. “Scorch it!”

Serrah was nearby helping Maye bathe her little Queen. She looked over, concerned. “You all right, F’lin?”

“Lorath is chasing tail,” he growled, already feeling a rush of arousal from his dragon. “Can you keep an eye on the kids? I’ll be back… Shards, as soon as I can, I guess.”

“Take your time,” Serrah replied, smirking as he left.

F’lin was familiar enough with mating flights by now not to feel uneasy; in fact, he quickly didn’t feel much of anything apart from Lorath’s arousal and that anticipation that his Dragon could possibly win. He wasn’t sure which green was flying, but Lorath’s knowledge would guide him to the right weyr. He could feel the blue’s hunger and eagerness, and Lorath sprang into the air after the green just as F’lin pushed into the ground-level weyr with the other riders that had gathered there, taking F’lin’s awareness with him.

Then it was all about the thrill of the chase, winging through the air with Lorath as he swept through the crowd of dragons, flying hard and searching for the gaps of blue sky that would let him get ahead. Blues had the advantage when chasing greens; they were far more maneuverable than their larger, brown competition. And even though Lorath wasn’t as young as soon as the other blues, their years of fervent practice and precision training served him well now. As long as they could catch their quarry early, before he started to tire….

By the time Lorath managed to break away from the pack, he craved the little green so badly that F’lin could barely stand it. She twisted in midair, but Lorath was ready, starting forward with a final burst of speed to catch her lithe body and twine his own around it.

F’lin was only half aware of himself, his arms full of the warmth of another, skin bare and clothing already shed. He pulled the green’s rider close and let himself revel in the carnal contact, tasting the sweat of the other man’s skin as his hands roved over a lean but well muscled body. He pushed the man down into bed under him without lifting his lips from his throat, nipping at his skin, then biting harder at the encouraging cry of pleasure at all from his lover’s lips.

Strong thighs wrapped high around F’lin’s waist as the man rocked up against him, cock hard against F’lin’s stomach, whimpering with the kind of desperation and arousal only caused by a dragon in the throes of passion. “Shards, please – please, want you – take me please, I ache – “

There was no reason to deny him. F’lin licked up the side of his neck as he wrapped an arm around his lover’s hips and pulled him closer, his awareness still half hazy and drugged with pleasure. “Mine now,” he hissed, then pushed into the heat of the green rider’s body.

He drew a sharp gasp at the tight, slick heat that enveloped him, and tried to pull enough of his attention back to the weyr to keep some self-control. At least the green had given her rider enough forewarning to prepare; the man obviously wasn’t practiced at this. F’lin bit his bottom lip and forced himself to slow, despite the fact that every nerve in his body was screaming with the need to take him hard and fast. Experience had given him enough willpower to take his lovers gently even in the midst of flight; he hated the thought of leaving a delicate green rider hurting.

His lover’s fingers dug hard into his back as he shuddered around him, crying out as F’lin rocked into him again. “More – shards, please more!” He gasped, arms tightening around him, and F’lin bucked harder into him helplessly.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he breathed, but Lorath’s passion was hard to deny when his lover was also begging for it. F’lin closed his eyes with a groan, picking up the pace, each hard thrust driving the sweetest cry of pleasure from his lover’s lips. He moved to capture the mouth with his own, drinking in the cries with longing kisses, claiming and plundering his mouth.

His lover’s fingers clenched tight in his hair as he returned his kisses desperately, gasping for breath against his mouth. “Yes - yes, perfect, so good! Shards, F’lin - !” He arched tense underneath him, and F’lin felt his lover's climax shudder through him, pulling own passion to its crest. He buried his face in his lover’s hair and jerked his hips hard into him, giving himself over completely to pleasure as he spilled inside him.

For a long moment he just held still, reveling in the aftermath of orgasm in the warmth of his lover underneath him. The green rider let out a long breath as his body relaxed, fingers stroking over the back of F’lin’s neck and shoulder. “Oh….”

His lover’s soft moan kick-started F’lin’s thoughts again - thoughts that quickly realized that not only had his lover called his name, but that he knew the young man underneath him all too well….

He pulled back with a sharp breath to look down at his lover, and L’eon looked back up at him dazedly, his eyes still glazed with pleasure and his awareness still half with his dragon. L’eon, little L’eon, his sweet…. “Oh, shells…”

L’eon blinked as if trying to clear his vision. “…. F’lin?”

A surge of panic took hold of him. “Shards, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, youngling. Scorch it, L’eon, I’m such a screw up. I didn’t know - I didn’t think Lorath would chase Eluneth. I swear I didn’t know.”

L’eon went very still underneath him, turning his head away slightly as he looked down, wetting his lips. “I… It’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

F’lin choked on a hard, incredulous laugh, remembering well the passion with which he’d taken the boy. Shards, had he been a virgin, then? He tried to ease from L’eon’s body carefully, whimpering at the boy’s soft hiss of discomfort as he did and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m so sorry, L’eon,” he murmured again before pulling away, looking down on the way helplessly. “I - if I hurt you - “

“You didn’t…” L’eon said softly, but he wouldn’t meet F’lin’s gaze.

F’lin sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m sorry,” he said again, heart heavy. How could he ever make up for this? “If you need to - the healers - or I could ask another green rider – “

L’eon shook his head slightly, looking up at him with eyes bright. “I’m okay. I promise. You… you can leave if you need to, sir.”

The title of respect drove home even harder what a mistake he’d made, what a disservice he’d done to the boy. He wanted so badly to think of something to say, anything that could make it better. But perhaps he just needed to do what L’eon had asked him to. “All right. I’ll go. I really am sorry, L’eon.”

L’eon just nodded, curling up on his side in bed, not watching as F’lin pulled his clothes back on and left. F’lin thought he heard a soft sob behind him, and his hands clenched into fists with a shudder of self-loathing.

One of the other green riders was standing watch outside the weyr. T’if, an older rider who often helped council his green rider weyrlings. F’lin felt simultaneously relieved and ashamed to see him. T’if glanced up at F’lin as he emerged. “Everything all right?”

No. Nothing’s right. Everything is the exact opposite of right, F’lin thought, but he forced a smile. “He didn’t want company,” he managed to reply, words sounding horrible as he left his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment before casting them back to the green rider, pleadingly. “Please make sure he’s okay.”

T’if smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, weyrlingmaster. We always do.”

F’lin nodded, then hurried down the steps from the weyr. With Lorath off somewhere with Eluneth, he’d have to climb the several flights of stairs that led to his weyr, and he took them at a run, pushing himself faster until his legs burned. He needed something to clear his head, to assuage his guilt. But he knew that deep down he’d never be able to completely get over what he’d done to L’eon.

***

He didn’t see L’eon when he escorted his newest weyrlings to dinner that night, nor did the boy make an appearance the next day. It wasn’t like him, and F’lin could only blame himself. He kept himself as busy as he could, trying not to think about it, but every time one of the new riders called him “Sir” another shard of guilt wedged itself in his heart. L’eon had looked to him like this, L’eon had trusted him. Perhaps he was the wrong dragonrider for this position.

Lorath said nothing about it, but F’lin couldn’t bring himself to be angry at his dragon when Lorath was just following his nature. He was the rider, he was the one who should’ve known, who should been able to control himself. After dinner that night he set about oiling Lorath with a single-minded focus, pondering the wine skin he had put away and wondering if he should just lose himself to liquor.

He’d just put away the oil and cleaned up with he heard his dragon’s warning.

 _Innanth is coming with Serrah,_ Lorath said, moments before he heard the weyrwoman’s voice yell from outside his weyr.

“F’lin!”

F’lin hurried to meet her, suddenly terrified. He’d never heard the normally gentle Serrah yell quite like that before; but then again, pregnant Serrah might be another thing. “Is something wrong?”

“You!” Serrah said, stabbing a finger at his chest and following him as he took an automatic step backwards. “You’re the biggest deadglow I’ve met. How could you do that to him? ”She said sharply, brown eyes flashing.

F’lin instantly knew what she meant, and felt a rush of shame. “I didn’t know, Serrah. I swear I didn’t. Lorath chose, not me. If you think I’d ever willingly take advantage of one of my – “

“Shards, F’lin. Don’t be ridiculous, I know Lorath chose, and Eluneth. But you were the one that chose to leave him, you asshole!”

F’lin shook his head helplessly, still trying to step away from the weyrwoman’s wrath. “What else was I supposed to do, Serrah? He certainly didn’t want me there.”

“And _that’s_ why you’re a deadglow,” Serrah replied through gritted teeth. “L’eon worships the ground you walk on, F’lin. Haven’t you picked up on that by now? Eluneth chose Lorath for _him_. You took the boy, and then you left him, and you broke his little heart.”

F’lin stared at her in horror. She had to be mistaken. L’eon was dedicated, but it couldn’t have anything to do with…. “He doesn’t.”

“He does, and you’re blind to it. Even if he didn’t, you don’t treat a boy like that on his first flight. You of all people should know that. Regardless of whether or not you wanted it, you could at least have treated him with some kindness.”

F’lin sat down weekly on a bench before his knees could give out. How could he have gotten things so wrong? He looked up at Serrah helplessly. “You’re certain?”

Serrah folded her arms across her chest. “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. At least go let him down gently, F’lin. He deserves that much.”

F’lin nodded, and stood. “I’ll go now. Is he in his weyr?”

“He hasn’t left it since yesterday,” Serrah replied. “You better be nice to him, F’lin.”

“I’ll make things right, Serrah. You have my word on that. And… thank you.”

It didn’t take him long to mount Lorath, and the blue Dragon winged his way across the Weyr to land on the ledge outside the small weyr that L’eon and Eluneth had claimed. F’lin didn’t see the green until he looked inside and found her curled in her hollow of stone around the small form of her rider. He cleared his throat, calling the boy’s name softly to announce his presence. “L’eon?”

The boy looked up at him, blue eyes shadowed darkly. “Sir?”

“May I come in?” At L’eon’s nod, he stepped inside, then stopped, realizing he still had no idea what he could say. “I… I’m sorry. I’ve been really horrible.”

L’eon glanced away again, seeming to curl into himself even smaller. “It’s all right, sir. You don’t need to keep apologizing.”

“No, I do.” F’lin sank to his knees, wishing the youth would look at him, wishing Eluneth wasn’t looking at him quite so accusingly. “How things happened… I made a lot of assumptions, and I thought - I mean, I didn’t mean - shards, what am I doing? L’eon. Please, don’t think I didn’t want you.”

Blue eyes flicked to his, almost fearfully. “You… did you?”

“You caught me off guard,” F’lin admitted. “You’re so sweet, L’eon, you’re so young… The only thing I could think was that I’d taken advantage of you. I’m sorry.”

“I wanted you there,” L’eon said, his voice small, and he drew a shivering breath. “I - I asked Eluneth for Lorath, sir. You’re so handsome, and you’ve always been so kind to me, and I thought – “ he choked back a sob, and before F’lin could stop himself he was moving closer, pulling him away from his dragon and into his lap, holding him tight.

“Shhh… shh, L’eon, don’t cry. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the young man’s hair, stroking his back. “You’re just so young….”

“I’m old enough! And it doesn’t change how I feel!” L’eon to back to look up at him fiercely. “Holders daughters are often married younger than me, sometimes to older than you! Why is what we did so wrong to you?”

F’lin sighed softly, cupping his face gently with one hand. “There are some who would say that I used my authority over you to gain access to your bed.”

“But you didn’t,” L’eon said firmly. “I’m the one who wants to take advantage of _you_.”

He was so earnest that F’lin couldn’t help but smile. He brushed his thumb against the corner of the boy’s lips, watching them tremble and part at his touch, and feeling an unexpected rush of arousal. “You want to take advantage of me, L’eon?”

L’eon wet his lips nervously, but stayed firm. “Yes, I do. I didn’t just want you because I thought you were safe, sir. I want you because you’re sexy and I want to take advantage of you.”

He was adorable, F’lin found himself thinking, though it was a kind of adorable that up until recently would have been very at odds with the way he thought about any of his weyrlings. He leaned closer, nuzzling along L’eon’s jaw and smiling at the soft gasp it pulled from his lips. “And how would you take advantage of me, if you had me?”

L’eon’s arms tightened around him, and he squirmed a little on his lap, trying to press closer, and F’lin had to bite back a moan. The young man’s voice was soft, but thick with arousal. “More of what we did when Eluneth flew. You didn’t hurt me, Sir, I promise. I was ready for you, and it felt really, really good….”

F’lin drew back to claim his mouth before he could speak anymore, feeling suddenly, surprisingly aroused by his words. L’eon moaned against his mouth, halfway between triumph and relief, and F’lin couldn’t stop himself from running his hands up in the boy’s body, feeling the same toned strength through his clothes that he’d felt the day before. He concentrated on drinking in L’eon’s kisses, on the soft little gasps L’eon gave against his lips, kisses quickly growing more breathless and urgent as he tried to squirm closer to F’lin.

F’lin forced himself to break from the sweetness of L’eon’s mouth to nuzzle along his jaw, feeling a rush of arousal at the soft, desperate kisses that L’eon pressed to his skin. He nuzzled the boy’s ear. “Would you like to take advantage of me now?”

L’eon’s breathless laugh sounded like he could’ve been a sob, but he arched closer, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Yes sir, oh shards, yes….”

“Shhh,” F’lin murmured, kissing him warmly before pulling away to stand, tugging L’eon up with him and pulling him close. The young man _had_ grown, but he was still a head shorter than F’lin, and the feel of his slight, lithe form against F’lin’s own was surprisingly intoxicating. He smoothed a hand down L’eon’s spine and over his pert ass, pressing his fingers between his thighs and squeezing the firm flesh. L’eon gave a breathless, shivering cry, his erection already straining at his pants as he arched up against F’lin.

“You have me,” F’lin murmured, bending to claim his sweet mouth again. “And you’re mine, sweetling. All of you, every part of you….”

“Yes, F’lin, please….” L’eon’s fingers clenched at his shoulders as he wrapped one thigh over F’lin’s hip, and though the thought of the young man climbing him was undeniably sexy, it definitely wasn’t conducive to everything he wanted to do.

He urged L’eon back towards his room, fingers working to tug off his lover’s shirt and helping L’eon with his own. Soon he had L’eon stretched out naked under him in bed, skin flushed with desire, slender cock hard against his stomach. F’lin let himself admire the sight for a moment, smiling at the way L’eon looked up at him shyly through his eyelashes. Then he let his hips pres to his lover’s, groaning against L’eon’s mouth at the intoxicating pleasure of his body, and the way L’eon whimpered and rocked up against him.

“Do you have any of that oil?” F’lin asked softly, smiling when L’eon pressed to the small, stoppered bottle into his hand. Then he really let himself indulge, kissing his way down his pale throat and over his chest, sucking lightly at his nipples as one hand moved to cup and stroke L’eon’s cock.

“Shards, F’lin…” L’eon bit his lip on a whimper and rolled his hips up into his touch. “So good….”

F’lin paused to look up at him. “Can I make up for yesterday, my sweet L’eon?”

At L’eon’s wide-eyed nod, F’lin smiled, then slid down to run his tongue up the length of his lover’s erection. He smiled at L’eon surprised cry, taking his head in his mouth and sucking gently, letting his lips move further down his shaft with each bob of his head. He fumbled with the small glass bottle as he did, slicking his fingers and stroking back between L’eon’s thighs, pressing a finger inside him carefully at L’eon’s encouraging moan.

“Oh yes…. More, Sir. Please, I can handle more, I need - yes, like that. Want you inside me again…!”

The thought was maddening, but between L’eon’s moans and a little helpless bucks of his hips, he was certain his young lover wouldn’t last long. He worked a third finger inside him, working him a little more firmly and angling to brush against his sweet spot as he drew little harder on his cock. L’eon’s fingers clenched hard at his shoulders, body shuddering, jerking up against him. “There! Oh yes, I - F’lin, I can’t -“ 

F’lin hummed around him encouragingly, and heard his lover gave a choked cry as his body clenched around his fingers, coming in his mouth with hot spurts. It had been some time since F’lin had had the opportunity to do this, but he still managed to swallow around him, humming softly as he sucked him clean, then carefully eased his fingers from him

“Oh….” L’eon’s moan was incredulous, and F’lin felt a surge of self-satisfaction as he moved to hold the young man close, nuzzling his hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. “So sweet, so sexy L’eon. I want you, very, very much.”

L’eon wound his arms around him, stroking his fingers up into F’lin’s short cropped hair. “But you didn’t take me….”

“Yet,” F’lin corrected, claiming his mouth for a slow, sweet kiss.

He was more than content to just lose himself to kisses for a time, drinking in the sweetness of his lips and ignoring the ache of his erection where pressed against L’eon’s thigh. He smiled as he felt L’eon’s hands stroke over his shoulders and down his back, slowly touching and exploring, fingertips running across old scars from thread score. They danced across his sides, teasing, then he moved his palms to rest on F’lin’s chest, smoothing up over his shoulders and then back down to his waist.

“I’d really like you to,” L’eon murmured against his mouth. “I can’t stop thinking about it. I crave it… Not just because of Eluneth. Please, F’lin….”

“If you need a little longer,” F’lin started, only to be cut off with a firm kiss, L’eon’s hips rocking up against his cock.

“You’ve made me wait long enough,” he replied his voice teasing, but throaty. “Please?”

F’lin pulled back enough to urge L’eon onto his side, fitting up against his back and curling around him, letting his cock press between the firm cheeks of his ass. He lavished warm kisses on L’eon’s neck and shoulder as he smoothed a palm over his chest. Even if L’eon hadn’t been writhing back against him it would have been hard to be patient; as it was, the memory of how good it had felt to be inside him was maddening. F’lin groped for the bottle of oil as L’eon reached back to grab his hip, grinding his ass into his erection.

“Drive me so crazy F’lin, I can’t - shards, please -!” His whimpering plea pulled a helpless moan from F’lin’s throat, and he slicked himself hurriedly, finally, finally rocking home.

L’eon’s enthusiasm didn’t make it much easier for him to control himself, even now with no dragons involved. He found himself shuddering against L’eon’s back as he rocked deeper with insistent thrusts, quickly bottoming out inside his lover’s tight heat. “Oh, love… Feels so incredible, L’eon….”

L’eon whimpered in agreement, fingers digging into his hip. “Feels deeper this time,” he gasped, a little wonderingly. “I really, really like this…”

F’lin chuckled softly and gave another small thrust, echoing L’eon’s moan. He smoothed his hand down to find his lover half hard, and curled his fingers around him, letting his thrusts and little bucks of L’eon’s hips push him into his grip. “This what you wanted, my little love? Wanted this all to yourself?”

“I do,” L’eon breathed, hips stuttering back against him. “So badly, Sir. Every day, always want you. Oh please, harder!”

F’lin didn’t think he could’ve held back even if he wanted to. He snapped his hips up into him, picking up the pace as his body demanded. “Then I will,” he growled, nipping at his skin. “I’ll take you like this whenever you want, love, morning and night and in between, make you feel so good….”

L’eon’s cry of pleasure was almost a sob, his cock hard again in F’lin’s fingers, slick with arousal. “Oh please, Sir! Yes, always!”

F’lin pressed his face to the back of L’eon’s neck, using him hard and fast and gasping against his skin. L’eon’s cries were helpless but triumphant as he rocked with him unrestrainedly. The sensation was too much, too good, and before F’lin knew it he was spilling inside him, crying out against his skin as he continued to work him. He heard L’eon gasp his name, then rock back harder, spilling in his fingers as he came.

F’lin continued to press a soft kisses to his skin as he came down, cuddling L’eon close and still very much wanting to make up for his mistakes from the day before. L’eon relaxed into his embrace, finding one of F’lin’s hands with his own and lacing their fingers together. F’lin kissed the hollow behind his ear. “Was that sufficient advantage for you to take of me?”

His lover laughed softly. “For now.” He let out a long breath below, contented hum. “Stay here forever….”

“My weyr is bigger.” F’lin’s surprised himself as the words past his lips. But what reason was there to hold back? And the look in L’eon’s eyes as he turned into him, sweet and adoring and overwhelmingly happy, that made it all worth it.

 _You do want a weyrmate,_ Lorath told him, sounding a little smug. _You just needed to wait for the right person._

 _So I did,_ F’lin thought in reply, and held L’eon closer.

***


End file.
